failtech_argfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Interlude/Rifter's Arrival
'''Rifter's Arrival Contacting Inno Ellis’s email address lead to a new character dubbed Rifter. Rifter was called here forcibly and jumped from his void and looks like he took Inno Ellis’s place (Inno is apparently stuck in the void). Not finding the person/people who called him, he tried jumping back but there seems to be a time stream tunnel going through the void which means he won’t jump back to the void, he’ll go to where the tunnel goes through. It appears his arrival triggered an earthquake in the Alberta Facility, causing damage to several sections. Nox Ordo (at least Joseph Dillinger, Billy Chan & Matthew Johnson) deny having anything to do with the LAINSY outage and calling Rifter and do not know about the time stream tunnel. They deny a lot. They still say their plan is to steal FAILTECH research, but won’t go into any more detail. But at least you can contact them now. Whether or not they will respond to your questions is another matter! Skyfall identifies the Nox Ordo keystone is a piece of technology that has been passed on from generation to generation which allows them to safely keep their own archives. The leading family of the Nox Ordo is the carrier of the keystone, and their sole duty is to protect and keep the keystone from others. On May 30, 2012, a system wide hardware replacement was performed and LAINSY was rebooted. LAINSY is currently performing system inspection. Ryan Bruno reports that a HUGE energy burst went through the entire network and fried several of LAINSY’s primary components, however the burst only was isolated to LAINSY and nothing else. Genus Orein contacted us via email. He’s willing to help out from his space ship (they want to isolate the ship from LAINSY’s servers, so he can’t come back to Earth). He saw a memo from the FAILTECH Intelligence Department about massive radiation spikes around the US. Rumor is a FAILTECH project gone haywire. Rifter is known for impersonating people, so he’s taken to masquerading as Inno Ellis around FAILTECH. Dan Miller was informed (via Genus Orein) what is up. New update on IFS: http://intranet.failtechnologies.com/ifs/ID/L7/out/radreport.txt indicates radiation spikes of Alpha, Beta, and Gamma radiation near Indiana and Michigan border, and persistent rhythmical spikes around Colorado. It has reached the level where the government has gotten involved. Radiation Effects specialists have been dispatched to investigate and pinpoint the origin of the radiation spike. Genus is confused about Nox Ordo since he hasn’t heard about them – could they possibly be related to the Afyg (but we’ve already taken care of those guys?). He’s itching to use the space ship as a time machine (insert TARDIS joke here) to go back and help fix things. Apparently he’s wondering if the time-traveling future Genus we met in previous episodes means he’s meant to use the time machine. Alex & Daniel are sort of wary of this unless we can come up with a good plan. Looks like we’ll need to figure out approximately how old Nox Ordo is so Genus can go investigate their origin. And the ship could even bring the Rifter back where he belongs (assuming the ship can even go there). Genus has a guess on what is causing the radiation spikes – the inter-facility teleportation system. Though it’s not fully finalized, it has been normally stable, so it’s very odd for it to act up, but could be vulnerable from the recent events. LAINSY reports that prior to the intrusion, systems logged that James Barron’s ID tracking has moved, but the data of the destination is unavailable due to the system wide surge and the destination was not recorded. LAINSY also reports that Pablo Jose was detected entering the Alberta Facility, Level 20, Zone 2, Area B moments before the surge. LAINSY’s systems only detected his presence there for 2.46 seconds before instantaneously restoring to its prior location. It seems that the other Nox Ordo suspects have been recorded to have interacted with Pablo Jose several times prior to the surge and even prior to James Barron’s disappearance. At this point, I came to realize that “Pub” is the Nox Ordo codename for Pablo Jose. This was confirmed by Matthew Johnson. Have been attempting to get in contact with Pablo Jose. Matthew Johnson thinks that Nox Ordo is older than the medieval era, though there hasn’t been much proof of it. His clan/family only has active documentation of as far as the Caroline Era. The Nox Ordo websites begin lighting up and seem to begin preparing for some large operation. ---